


Nightmare

by DistortionSoul



Category: Bandom, VersaEmerge
Genre: Band Fic, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Smutty, smutty fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 16:46:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistortionSoul/pseuds/DistortionSoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Blake wakes up from a frightening dream one night on tour, Devin finds a rather creative way to calm him down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I came up with a little while ago (before Devin left the band, of course). Obviously I understand that Blake and Devin are both happily involved in heterosexual relationships, but that doesn't stop me from shipping them like there's no tomorrow. ;)

Blake jerked awake, his ragged breathing filling the silence of the dark hotel room around him. The dream he'd just awoken from was already fading into vagaries of shadows and foreboding – dreams never stuck with him for long. This time, however, even as the details blurred together, he couldn't shake the fear of the dream from his mind. It was still as real and present as if he'd never woken up. Claustrophobia began creeping in around the edges of his awareness – the shadows of the unfamiliar hotel room seemed to be closing in around him.

Feeling immature as he did so – but not enough so to care – Blake pulled the thick comforter over his head, closing his eyes and trying to focus on steadying his breathing. This worked for a while – his heart rate began, gradually, to descend, and his breathing evened out. However, his mind soon began to place monsters and other unseen threats in the darkness outside of his bed, and he knew he'd never be able to calm down at this rate. There was only one way he was getting any more sleep that night.

“Dammit,” Blake whispered to no one in particular, throwing the covers off of himself and sitting up. Moving a bit hurriedly – his still-pounding heart wouldn't let him hesitate – he climbed out of bed and crept over to the other bed in the hotel room. Here he found the still peacefully-sleeping form of Devin, who he'd been sharing a hotel room with routinely on this tour.

“Devin,” Blake murmured, placing a hand on the bassist's shoulder. “Devin, wake up.”

After a moment, a deep inhalation and the rustling of sheets could be heard as Devin woke up and shifted to face his bandmate. “Blake?” he mumbled, still mostly unconscious. “What the hell...what time is it?”

“Don't worry about that,” Blake assured him. “Just...look, this is gonna sound stupid but...can I come spend the rest of the night in your bed?”

“Sure, I guess...” Devin was obviously trying to catch his sleep-muddled brain up on what was happening.

“It's just that...” Blake was all too aware of how childish he was about to sound, “well...I had a bad dream.”

Devin chuckled softly; he was obviously more awake now. “You're such a baby, you know that?” he teased, but he was already moving over to make room in the bed for Blake. “Come on in.”

“Thanks,” Blake whispered, then slipped into the bed beside Devin. A moment later, he felt Devin's body pressed against his, the bassist's arm around him. He sighed a little in contentment and snuggled into the embrace.

For a while, he was content in Devin's arms, the comfort of shared body heat keeping the residual fear from the dream at bay. However, as he drifted back toward sleep, his relaxed mind began to let the monsters back in, and his fear began to return. At last, he sighed and shifted onto his back.

“Still can't sleep?” Devin guessed.

Blake shook his head.

“This must've been some dream,” Devin commented. “But, I think I know a way to help.”

Recognizing the mischief in the bassist's voice, Blake smiled. “What's that?” he asked.

In answer, Devin climbed on top of Blake and claimed the guitarist's lips in a heated kiss. Blake responded almost immediately, parting Devin's lips with his tongue. Not to be outdone, Devin deepened the kiss even further, leaning in to lick Blake's back teeth. This caused Blake to moan a little, burying his hand in the bassist's hair to pull him in for more. Kissing Devin was always incredible.

A few moments later, still delving into Blake's mouth in the most wonderful ways, Devin ground his hips down on Blake's, causing the guitarist to moan again and arch up into it. Here, Devin broke their kiss. “Enjoying this?” he whispered silkily in the guitarist's ear.

“Yes,” Blake gasped. God, Devin was too good at this – the guitarist was almost beyond words already.

“Still scared?” Devin asked.

“A little,” Blake managed. It wasn't entirely the truth, but he knew that if he said no, Devin would stop. He was a godawful tease like that sometimes.

At this, Devin began kissing his way down Blake's chest and stomach. “I think,” he was saying between kisses, “I know exactly...what...to do...about that.”

By now he'd reached the waistline of Blake's boxers, and was working on pulling them down. Blake closed his eyes, his breath catching in anticipation of what was coming next. Then he felt Devin's mouth around him, and he was lost to a wash of pleasure sweeping over him.

He didn't care how loud he was being as he cried out his pleasure now – he could've woken up the entire hotel and barely noticed. All he could focus on was the way Devin's mouth was moving, all he could think was more... And that's exactly what he got before long, as his pleasure coiled tighter in his stomach. When it finally exploded, the release had him crying out more desperately than ever, the sheets twisted in his hand, barely remembering not to buck his hips up into Devin's mouth and choke him.

When his climax had faded, leaving Blake gasping for breath in its wake, Devin surfaced, pulling the covers back up with him. “Better?” he asked, settling back in next to Blake.

“Much,” the guitarist smiled.

“Still scared?” Devin asked again, slipping one arm back around Blake.

“Not at all,” Blake replied.

“Ready to go back to your own bed now?”

Blake pouted at this thought. “Nope,” he decided, snuggling in closer to Devin. “I like it here.”


End file.
